Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat accumulator and a heat accumulator.
Description of the Background Art
A variety of heat accumulators, particularly for use in a motor vehicle, are known from the conventional art.
A conventional heat accumulator type, which is also designed and realized for the use in motor vehicles, is, for example, the latent heat accumulator, having an inner tank, the storage core in which a heat storage medium, e.g., a storage salt, is located, and an outer tank with a thermal insulation provided between these. For example, the conventional heat accumulator types are provided for thermal insulation of the motor oil or of the cooling water. It is disadvantageous in the case of the conventional heat accumulators, however, that because of the selection of the material (mostly stainless steel), the heat accumulators are associated with great construction effort with simultaneously increased production costs, and costly operational processes are necessary because of their technical design.
Regarding their structural and technical design, such heat accumulators thus leave something to be desired.